Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite mort
by Blue Charly
Summary: Si Antoine ne voulait pas vivre avec lui, alors il vivra définitivement sans lui. Et ce sera de sa faute. (Ce n'est pas une deathfic, j'aime trop les happy ends :3) OS Matoine


**Ceci est un petit OS Matoine que j'ai écris en écoutant ****_Justine_**** d'****_Indochine_****, ce qui explique que j'ai mis quelque passage de la chanson dans la fanfic. Écouter la chanson avant ou pendant la lecture, if you want :3**

**KISS !**

* * *

S'en était trop. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. Il était en même temps si proche, et si loin de moi, Antoine …

_Justine touche l'émoi_

_Justine obéit__  
__Aurait elle trahi ou subi __?_

Il était là, à quelque mètres de moi, rigolant aux éclats avec ses amis. Il savait très bien que j'allais mal, et il connaissait aussi très bien la raison de mon chagrin, mais il s'en battait royalement les couilles.

_Elle dort comme un château hanté__  
__Justine qui se doute qu'un prince viendra la réveiller_

Il buva encore une autre gorgée de bière, accoudé à cette vieille table en bois, regardant ses amis et les écoutant parler. _Moi aussi je suis là ! Regarde moi !_

Le serveur du bar dans lequel nous étions apporta des bouteilles de bière à ceux qui n'en avait plus, dont moi. C'était déjà ma quatrième, alors que les autres entamait à peine la deuxième. L'alcool m'était sérieusement monté à la tête, et toujours aucun regard d'Antoine.

_Elle sacrifie toutes ses envies à l'infini _

Autant finir ma soirée seul, cela aurait été exactement la même chose, sauf qu'au moins, j'aurai pu pleurer.

_Elle deviendra ce qu'elle voudra_

Je me leva dans un grand fracas, et attrapa ma veste et mon chapeau sous le regard d'Antoine . _Enfin, tu te rend compte de ma présence !_ Je me rhabilla en fixant le beau youtuber qui me regardait également, et sentis les larmes emplirent mes yeux. Je baissai immédiatement les yeux, et sortis du bar, pleurant comme une gamine.

Il ne voulait pas vivre avec moi ? Eh bien il vivra définitivement sans moi. Et ce sera de sa faute.

« - Mathieu ! Cria une voix bien trop familière derrière moi. »

Je marcha un peu plus vite, essuyant mes larmes. Antoine me courait après. Il m'appela encore plusieurs fois. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer comme une madeleine, donc je finis par courir moi aussi, cherchant un endroit où me réfugier pour être seul. Une fois Antoine hors de mon champ de vision, je balaya du regard l'endroit où je me trouvais, et remarqua une petite rue, où Antoine ne risquerait pas de me trouver. Elle était sombre, et puait la pisse. _Un parfait endroit pour mourir._

Je m'appuya contre un mur, au fond du cul-de-sac, le nez emplit d'une odeur de larmes et d'urine. Je vis Antoine passer devant la rue, en marchant. Il m'appelait encore, et encore. J'éclata en sanglot, me laissant tomber parterre.

La raison de mon chagrin ? Ce grand et beau Antoine Daniel.

Ce qu'il avait fait ? Rien, justement. Il n'avait absolument rien fait, se contentant de fuir, après que je lui ai dévoiler mes sentiments. Suite à ça, pas de nouvelle, pendant plusieurs semaines . Deux, trois ou quatre, je ne saurai même pas le dire tant le temps me paraissait long.

_Au paradis, elle aura ce qu'elle voudra_

Je restais alors chez moi, seul. Je passais des heures dans mon lit, à pleurer, me tuant à petit feu. J'avais aussi perdu tout appétit, et dix bon kilos.

Mes fans n'avaient plus de nouvelle de moi, j'avais arrêté de poster sur tous réseaux sociaux confondus. Je ne répondais ni aux SMS, ni aux appels, mais je restai comme même tous les jours scotché à mon téléphone, attendant d'avoir des nouvelles d'Antoine, en vînt.

Aucune nouvelle, jusqu'à il y a quelque heure à peine. Je reçu un message qui me remplit d'espoir :

Antoine - « Ce soir je sors avec des potes, viens, on à des choses à se dire je pense. »

Je baissa les yeux, et vis des vieux morceaux d'une bouteille de bière étaler sur le sol. _Ooh, au point où j'en suis …_

_Justine saignera_

J'attrapai un tesson de bouteille, et ris inconsciemment, de nerf sûrement. Mes larmes continuaient de couler pendant que j'approchai le tesson de mon avant-bras. Je l'appuya contre mon poignet, et le fit lentement glisser. Je rejeta la tête en arrière de douleur, tant cela me faisait mal. Mais d'un côté, cela me faisait du bien. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, j'avais mal ailleurs qu'au cœur.

_Une lueur rouge caresse son corps_

Je recommençai, encore et encore, appuyant de plus en plus fort, faisait s'accroître la douleur. J'étais soulagé, soulagé de me dire que c'était maintenant terminé, que je ne souffrirai plus, que je ne serais plus seul.

Je vis Antoine passer devant la rue, dans la direction opposé de celle précédente. Il avait son téléphone à l'oreille, marchant lentement.

_Merde non !_

Mon téléphone sonna, résonnant contre les murs sales de cette rue puante. Il allait comprendre que j'étais ici, et allait venir me voir. Il allait voir ce que j'avais fais … Mais c'était de sa faute.

_Trop tard Antoine._

Il courut dans la rue, réalisant que je m'étais réfugiée dans cette dernière.

« - Mathieu ? … Mathieu putain ! »

J'étais pitoyablement assis parterre, le dos contre un mur, les joues mouillées de larmes, et le bras ensanglantée. Mes vêtements étaient tâché de ce liquide chaud et rouge.

_Ce n'est rien juste qu'une petite mort_

« - Mathieu, non ! T'as pas le droit, Mathieu ! »

Il se jeta sur moi et attrapa mon visage. Ma vue se troublait de plus en plus. J'avais du mal à voir son beau visage, mais au moins, ce sera la dernière image que j'aurais eu avant de mourir. Je senti un petit sourire bête se lire sur mon visage juste avant de fermer les yeux.

Je senti une grosse pression autour de mon bras, juste au dessus du coude, une caresse froide sur la joue, et puis plus rien. Je m'endormais, doucement, paisiblement. J'avais arrêté de penser, de respirer, de souffrir, de vivre. Et ça faisait un bien fou.

La mort était douce, calme, angélique. Je me délectais d'avoir cette joie _(cette joie?!)_ de mourir, parce-que c'était ce que je voulais.

« - Mathieu s'il-te-plait ... »

Je l'entendais encore, sa douce voix, réconfortante et réchauffante. Elle était présente dans mon esprit, et ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille.

J'eu en suite l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur avait remplacé mon crâne, me faisant grimacer de douleur. _Grimacer ? Les morts savent grimacer ? _

« - Allez Mat', je t'en supplie ... »

Une lumière bien trop vive me fit plisser les yeux. Je me sentais lourd, fatigué, et totalement impuissant. Une main chaud attrapa la mienne, la serrant un peu trop fort, mais faisant mal. J'arriva à remuer ma main en faisant un effort surhumain tant il était dur pour moi de bouger.

"- Il va s'en sortir."

Cette toute petite voix était la première chose que je réussi à entendre.

J'ouvris tout doucement les yeux, et aperçu un visage, pencher au dessus de moi. Non, non deux visages. Le premier devait sûrement être un urgentiste, me prodiguant les premiers soins. J'étais donc dans une ambulance, direction l'hôpital. Je pensais que c'était le médecin qui agrippait ma mains, mais non. Je tourna la tête très lentement de l'autre côté, et regarda avec tout l'amour du monde mon psychopathe préféré. _Dieu, qu'il était beau …_

Je le vis sourire de toute ses dents et … Et pleurer ?

« -Pourquoi t-as fais ça idiot ?!»

Je luttai contre moi-même pour arriver à sortir des mots compréhensibles.

«- Tu le sais très bien , disais-je, tellement faiblement qu'Antoine approcha son visage du miens pour m'entendre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux être idiot, mon petit Sommet.»

Une légère pression sur mes lèvres me fit chavirer. Les larmes recommençaient à ruisselé sur mes joues pâles. Ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes doucement.

J'avais tellement attendu ce moment, pensant qu'il n'arriverait jamais.

« - Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai invité ce soir, Mathieu ?

\- Pour me dire à quel point tu es fou de moi et de mon corps de rêve ?

Antoine rigola.

« -Même au bord de la mort tu essais de me séduire. »

Je savourais ce moment comme jamais. J'avais enfin le privilège d'entendre sa voix, de le toucher, de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Finalement, peut-être que tout ses jours de torture en valaient la peine …

« - Et donc, j'ai réussi ? Lui demandais-je, sur le ton de la rigolade, mais attendant une vrai réponse de sa part. »

Il m'adressa un sourire radieux, se pencha vers moi, et m'embrassa en déposant ses larmes sur mes jours.

« - Oui Mathieu. Depuis bien longtemps. »

**END**


End file.
